Gift of the Seas
by Amara M Brissom
Summary: An elf maiden from the lost isle of Tol Eressëa leaves her home to seek out her love that has danced in her dreams for years, her journey is long and dangerous, and long the way she finds out secrets that may shatter her very being.
1. Singing Seas & Secret Things

Chapter 1- clearly some of this stuff may in fact be edited out, due to possible changes in the plot, some graphic scenes, and due to something having ratings changes. This is my first fan fiction and big piece of writing, so please bear with me in this. Keep in mind that I run my spell checker, but I do have a reading disability and some things that the spell checker does not catch, I surely will not be able to either.  
  
I twisted in my bed, clearly disoriented. Even the breeze from the sea was not enough to quench the heat that swept through my home. I admit, it is quite bigger than someone like me would need. A house this large should have been given to somebody with a family, it was truly not meant for one who was alone. Tol Eressëa, the lonely isle, despite its name, was not meant for one to be alone on. Of course, I was not the only elf there, but I was different, there was something about me that everyone shied away from. Something they considered... strange. One needs company here, one to anchor you to sanity. In the day the loneliness is tolerable, but at night, it screams. The very wind howls, and screams sorrow into the very depths of your soul. My mother had died some years ago; she had simply lost the will to live. Unfortunately, I've lost track of just how long it had been; too many seasons had gone by; not even the Elder-most man on earth could count those seasons. So here I was. Alone. Turning, frantically, I felt the tug at my mind, closing my eyes briskly, I saw him again. His beautiful face staring me in the eyes, Long black hair gleaming down his back in a shower of raven and star-blue. His glittering gray eyes a comfort that I had not felt for so long. I yearned to be released from the loneliness I had been entrapped in for a millennia. I felt the compassion in his eyes, the warmth, and the sweet sound of his voice. "Tulya an nillo nya melme. Come to me my love." For an instant, I felt his hand nearly touch my skin. And as suddenly as the vision had came, it had left again. I sat up in my bed instantly searching for the figure, but to no avail, he was gone. I shuddered, as the wind howled again, feeling that breeze was even hot and lifted myself from the bed. Again, the isle was not going to let me sleep; I would have no rest tonight. But my mind again turned to thoughts of the raven-haired man in my dreams, another elf. The thought of his voice made me smile, and then I realized what he had asked. My love? I sighed, and I finally got some rest as I watched the beautiful dawn, and fell asleep.  
  
That night I dreamed, but what I dreamed I couldn't completely remember, for even I was amazed at the beauty of it. As I awoke I realized what the dreams were telling me, I had to leave Tol Eressëa. I had to go to the one who called for me, who called me to his arms. It was time to end the loneliness, forever. I rose from the bed, and looked out of my window, and watched the sunlight glimmer off the deep blue waters. I would miss them, I would miss the smell and sounds of the sea, even the howling, soul piercing wail of the waves. Nevertheless, it was time, and I set to packing.  
  
I can't say that anyone was saddened by me leaving, in fact they were quite glad, I'm sure of it. After I had packed a few of my things, only what I would need, I set out. I only had a few dresses, food, supplies, and my sword. After all, I could always send for the rest of my things after all this were settled. As I walked to the port several murmurs came to my ears, and everyone avoided the path of my bright lilac-violet eyes. How could they not? They all knew what was behind those eyes: a girl with the power to see the past, the present, and the future, not to mention into the souls of all. The Visions I received haunted me, it's why the wind wails to me, and me alone. Only I can feel the sea's pain, the sorrow of abandonment. It is what set me apart from the rest of the elves. To them, I was flawed. As I stepped onto the ship, I closed my eyes, and that was when the sea began to speak to me. I gasped and tried to clutch at me head, but to no avail. As I slowly turned around I could feel the eyes everywhere on me, and I saw a perfect whiteness in front of me, and I felt despair. Heat seared through me as I saw the most hideous creature in my face, and the sea whispered to me, warning me of all the things to come. I saw the face of the precious visitor of my dreams, and blood. Blood. It was everywhere; I could see it, smell it, even taste it. I could feel it trailing down my skin, and then I felt a horrible [pain slice through my back and a laugh. And just as quickly and as unexpectedly as it had come, the vision had left. I opened my eyes and saw the wooden planks just before my eyes, and I realized that I had fallen. Standing slowly, and walking off with every ounce of dignity that I still had residing in me, I walked towards my quarters. As I closed the door behind me, I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted and frightened. I was thankful, but afraid, that the sea would show me such things, and it haunted me. As I heard a song, the slow lull of the waves, singing to me, and rocking me to sleep. I was grateful then, and the sea for once was kind to me, it cared for me, as it knew that I finally heeded what it was telling me for years. I was leaving, and I knew to get to my love, would not be easy. But none of it mattered now, for now I would rest, and soon, I drifted off into blackness.  
  
I awoke to a muffled far off yelling, and after a moment of not remembering where I was, I knew instantly what was going on. I slowly pulled out a bronze velvet cloak and left my quarters. Walking onto the deck, there were a few men. They stared at me, and fear wove itself into my gut. I had never seen a man at that point, or a drunken one at that. I stepped back as one of them came closer and an odd grin slowly slithered across his face. I tried to pull my face away from him, and felt my eyes narrow and begin to glow. What I saw I dare not say, except that this man had clearly no intentions of showing kindness to an elven maiden on her first time away from home. I daresay he knew that I was not comfortable on the ship, and clearly he didn't care, he had one thing in mind for me, and one thing only. That's when I felt the hard strike across my face, and I touched my tongue to my lip and tasted blood. As he reached to grab me and pull the back of my dress open, a power that I had never known I had surged inside of me. I reached around and clasped his wrists in between my palms, and held my hands straight. He fought to loosen my grip and I merely twisted my hand and his wrist snapped like a twig. I gasped at that and in surprise that I could so such a thing, and I was afraid not only of the men, but also of myself. The other men looked on at me and gazed surprisingly and then their faces contorted into ugly lines of race, and they came at me. I quickly stood up, I daresay I don't even think they saw me move. My hand slammed into the temple of the second man as I turned around and hooked my foot around a third mans ankle and pulled. Down he went, with a thud to the deck, and as I fought they slowly despaired and gave up. My eyes still glowing I felt the seas happiness, and felt the power I never knew I had, but like waves, I could feel the tide of it all lowering itself. So I went back to my quarters and locked the door. I stared at my own two hands in contemplation, wondering why I had not seen it in myself before. I quivered with fear, and I felt the seas warm approval, and its joy that I had not been hurt. I sat there, taking the feeling and the comfort given. Nobody else could ever understand how it feels if they are not gifted. To a normal being they look and see everything, and most of the time, take what's there for granted. Not me. I have what is called the "dromondae." I can see into everything, feel everything, feel the creation of everything that has been or will be. My senses soar to a point where I am almost always dizzy. I can see things that are unexplainable, and I can see and feel what people think and feel. Some of the things I feel grate at me. Kindness is a quality that a living being possesses, and its known that elves are supposed to have a kindness and understanding, but all I knew from the others was malice. I would later know that elves are wonderful, and understanding, but on Tol Eressëa, whom have been separated from the world for many ages, have forgotten all of the different things of the world. They had grown to know fear of what is different, and I was the complete opposite of them. To them, that was enough to fear me, to avoid me, to push me away from them. I had accepted that. But now I know things are different, and the awful bigotry and fear of Tol Eressëa seems unreal to me now. But I had grown up with it then; it had been all I had ever known.  
  
As I reemerged from my reverie, I thought in silence, of what was to come. Would the other peoples of the world reject me too? They must, I am not normal, and then the sight of my black and star- blue haired love came to me again. For once I thought things might be different. Mayhap I can be accepted, and for the first time in days, I let myself smile. 


	2. Of Blood & Harsh Dreams

Chapter 2- Sorrow of the Sea  
  
Watching the rising sun, I realized that I had been on board 3 weeks, and had not bothered to do anything but search the horizons. And as the sun rose, I finally saw it; land. I trembled as my eyes rested on it, and the reflections of the early dawn light making me dizzy, I realized that I feared leaving the seas. These past few weeks, the sea has been a blessing to me; it had comforted me and kept me safe. Oblivious to the tear streaming down my cheek, I silently said my goodbyes, for we would land within a few hours. I repacked the few things I had brought with me, and prepared to leave the ship. And as I slowly stepped off of the landing, and onto the land, I rushed to the water's edge, and gave a praise of thanks. I could feel the sea smile at me; I felt its warmth. Then I turned and headed for the roads, and I did not know where I was going, I only knew that I was going there. Suddenly, a tall slender figure appeared before me, and I noticed it was another elf. She smiled at me and said " Welcome, 'tis been a long time since I have had a chance to welcome someone. Usually elves are leaving, not coming." She stared into my deep into my lilac eyes and, surprisingly enough to me, she smiled. "Ucar uume kaure nillo, cu aiquen sinome. Do not fear me, nor anyone here. I am Lady Nunilwen, let me take you to shelter for the night, or longer if you wish." And I couldn't help but smile and sigh in relief. I had reached the Grey Havens at last. She looked at me as if waiting for me to speak and suddenly I realized my rudeness. "Forgive me my lady, I am Oriavanim, the lady of Tol Eressëa. I am more gracious for your kindness then you will ever know," I said, and she looked puzzled. "My lady?" She said, "You do not need to speak so, for we are as equals here. At that I jumped, she had a quirk of amusement at this. "Where you come from, you feel need to speak with such respect? I had no idea that the people of Eressëa were raised so... " and her voice trailed off deep in thought, "no matter, as I said we are equals here, and shall speak as friends, if you would have it so." "Friends?" I asked, and smiled, "I have never had a friend, and would love it to be so." Clearly this had her stunned, for I could feel it in the very air, the shock that has convulsed through her, spreading outward in tiny ripples. She turned around and stared at me in puzzlement, and her eyes asked a single question: Why? "Nunilwen, I am flawed. Do not act as if you do not notice." And so it was said, and bluntly at that. She stepped back in complete startelment, and I realized that she truly had not known, and her obvious shock to knowing what she was thinking. A wave of guilt crashed through me, "You really didn't know, did you?" My shock to her reaction shown clearly and my voice grew quiet. She shook her head, and I sat on a large rock, "Avantelme nillo. Forgive me Nunilwen, for this is all new to me. My whole life it has been known that I am flawed, one had to be flawed to possess the dromondae." At that her eyes became large and she smiled. My reaction to it all was pure confusion. "For this is a strange day indeed, 'tis a great gift you possess, and so rare. 'Tis not a flaw you carry my friend, but a wonderful gift indeed. I must take you to Lord Elrond of Rivendell." She said joyfully, and I smiled, for at that moment, I learned what acceptance was.  
  
And so it came to be how I met the lady Nunilwen of the Grey Havens. She took me to shelter for a few days and nights, and we shared stories of our lives. It was somewhat odd that most of her stories brought laughter to me, but mine only brought tears to her. Until then I had not realized that Tol Eressëa had been separated from the outside world for so long, that they had grown afraid of anything different. So long, that they had forgotten even the customs that they had brought with them. For their ignorance I had cursed them, but after this, I had felt deep pity. How horrible it must be to not even know that you have forgotten your kindness, to leave it behind before you even realized you possessed it. Of course, as I learned, with so many leaving from the Grey Havens, they would have more fear. But, with the new comings, they would foster new love in their hearts, and I wished this on them with every ounce of my being. For the 3 days that we waited for the horsed to be prepared, and supplies brought, we spoke of Rivendell, and she told me everything she knew about it. About Lord Elrond and his sons, and even the gorgeous Young elf that he had adopted into his family, once he had been orphaned. I listened in awe, I knew I would like Rivendell, the stories she spoke were warm and wrapped in reverence and respect. She also spoke of the wonder and powers of Mirkwood, the two princes Silinde and Legolas, both gorgeous and excellent bowmen. The tales of Lorien, words cannot describe them, the tales were beautiful, but later I saw it, and it truly takes your breath away, but is to be told later in my tale. After we received out supplies and our horses, we set out onto the roads on the northern banks of the Greyflood River. The travel was grueling and tediously slow, but we spent our time merrily, chatting about everything from the song of the bird, to the sing of my beloved sea. Strangely enough I could still feel its presence, I could still feel its gentle comfort. After all, the sea fostered me; it was all I ever had. Occasionally we saw other elves, and spoke and had merry times, but we would part within a few days, and I would have those memories to treasure forever. I felt blessed. I was accepted here. I was in the land beyond the enchanted isles, and I was accepted. But one day, we woke up to silence, and I knew something was gravely wrong. "Do you hear that?" I asked. We both looked around, shivering with fear. "The sound of silence, yes," Nunilwen said, "'Tis not a good thing." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and my head began to thud. I could hear the blood beating in my ears like waves upon coast and cliff, and I sent me sprawling to the ground in a dizzy mess. Nunilwen rushed to my side just as the visions began to overwhelm me, and I saw them, the creatures robed in black. They were cloaked in black, steel and iron from head to toe. I could hear them whisper to me, and I knew true fear, and the pain in my head was nigh unbearable. Slowly as the visions strengthened, I could see the blood again. I saw it, smelled it, and tasted it. I felt it trickle over my skin, and I was covered in it. I screamed, and through it all, I was conscious enough, and only enough, to hear Nunilwen pace around me, knot knowing what to do. As the visions subsided, the tears down my cheeks were obvious, and I was nearly unconscious, struggling to regain my breath, and all I could do was wait for the blackness to take me or the pain to subside. The last thing I remember was the sound of hoof beats, and hearing relief in Nunilwin's voice, and being lifted onto a horse, and being held firmly into place. My head was cradled onto the Gorgeous elf's face, and hearing him utter only a few words "We are only a few hours from Rivendell, we must get her there soon." And then the horse trotted into a full run, and the blackness claimed me. How long was it before I began to stir, I do now know. The only thing I can remember before slipping back into unconsciousness was my rescuer's voices. "She is beginning to wake, but she won't be for long." I looked up, and I daresay it took all the energy I had left in me to do so. He had long blonde hair, and the elf maiden that rode in the horse next to us, had long black hair, and they both looked worried. I could not make out the details of their faces. "Is she going to be all right Silinde? She does not look well." Her voice was low and etched with worry. "She will be if we can get her to Rivendell soon." She said in a grave tone, and then his voice changed drastically to somewhere between frantic and worried, "Gliren, I do not know how much time we have, we must hurry!" At that moment I slipped back into unconsciousness. 


	3. New Love & New Life

Chapter 3- A note: This story merges with a friend of mine, you may have seen her fan fiction as well. From this point on we will both be leeching off of each other as a source of inspiration and ideas. Also chapter 3 is somewhat irrelevant, but there are some important things in there to catch so you will have to read it.  
  
Frantically they raced to Rivendell, Silinde holding me onto the horse so I would not fall. Nunilwen racing not too far behind with our things. Even though I was unconscious I could still feel what was happening around me, I could even hear it at times. After all of this, my pain, weakness, and discomfort were all I had the energy to concentrate on. I barely remember anything but the sound of rapid hoof beats. But somewhere between my pain and being half-mad with pain, sleep claimed me, and I was glad of it.  
  
Some time later, too many hours for me to know, I awoke when the horse slowed to a tedious pace, down a long narrow path etched into the cliff walls. I remember looking up to see what was going on, and not being able to focus, putting my head back to rest, I sighed in despair, and the comfort of the blackness took me again, but by that time, we had topped completely.  
  
"Where am I?" I managed to frantically shout as I darted up from the bed. My eyes focusing Scanned the room, searching for a trace of something I knew. I rubbed my back noticing that I could have to make an appointment with a marquist, for my marque had scratches on it, and I thought I was surely damaged. "The inkings will be fine, they will heal cleanly." I heard a voice from the far corner utter. It was rich and musical, and my eyes widened and I looked to the corner. Standing there, a tall figure with raven and star-blue hair, falling in showers down his back turned slowly to greet me. His piercing grey eyes staring at me and I nearly melted on the spot. I nigh believed it was him, until he walked towards me, and when he reaches me, he moved a strand of hair out of my face and sat next to me, holding my hand. "Welcome to Rivendell my love," and with that, he pulled up my hand, and gently kissed it. I could feel his warm breath tickle my skin, and I trembled slightly, and I heard him lightly laugh, no mortal would have been able to hear it. "Excuse my rudeness my love, I am Oriavanim," I said. Still in shock, and he obviously knew it, the grin crawling across his face told me so. I traced my fingers across his face and his neck and arms, I had to make sure this was real and not just insanity. I brought my arms up again and rested them on his shoulders, "you're real!" I whispered, barely able to believe what I was experiencing. I did not even have to look, I could feel him smiling, and I let myself melt into his arms, listening to his heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. "Oh good she's awake!" Another voice boomed across the room. My head instantly jerked up and I saw another tall elven man with long dark hair, and a gold cirquelett atop is head. He came over and looked at the scrapes on my back first, and nodded in satisfaction, "there won't even be a scar." Then he came around to look at the cut across my forehead and smiled with glee. "You'll be as good as new within the next few days, now let us go get you cleaned up, a nice bath will have you feeling better. Then we can talk about what happened and why you're here, so far away from home." Then my love looked at me and said " I was going to introduce myself before he came in, "and lightly giggled, "My name is Erualarion, and this day has been the best I have ever had up to this point. I did not know if you would come, but I am glad you have, now let us go," and he led me to the bath chamber, where a tub of steaming, crystal clear water awaited me. I stepped onto the platform steps leading to the large, lavish tub, and untied the cords, letting the drapes sweep down, as to cover the bath area. I heard him sigh, obviously disappointed, but he did not leave. At that I had to laugh, the first time I had in days, and I disrobed and stepped into the water. The water washed over me, melting away all of the sweat and dried blood that still clung to me, and the grime of the past few days no longer clung to me. The waters truly made me feel new. I relaxed and let myself think, and deep in thought, I let everything sink in. I though of home, and I knew, that had this happened to be back there, they would have left me to die, Did these people accept me, or did they just not know what I was. A cursed elf maiden, and flawed. Fear ran through my body and I winced. I heard Erualarion get up, "my love? Are you ok?" I lifted myself out of the tub and put on the robe laying next to it, and as I stepped out from behind the drapes, I looked him in the eyes, and he gasped that the piercing lilac-violet gaze starring at him, "no my love, I am not." I bowed my head in shame, it was a natural thing to me by now, and before I could walk away, he wrapped his arms lovingly around me and kissed me. It was enough, it was more than enough, I felt accepted, but not only that, I was loved. In his arms I felt safe because I was loved, and I smiled. "I shall leave you to dress my love Oiravanim, your clothes have been placed over by the mirror," he said with a grin, and left. Sure enough my clothes were there, and not just replacements for my lost garbs, but mine. I slid on the deep crimson skirt and buckled the ruby shining metal clasp, and slid on the crimson top that curved over my skin as if it were only my true flesh. Reaching into the chest, I pulled out my arm cuffs, silver with scarlet sewn into the holes in the metal, creating semi-sleeves. I reached for the silver hair clasp in my trunk and placed it on the mantle where I could easily reach it. I slowly and lavishly brushed my hair out, and took the top section of my curly hair and twisted it, wrapping it into a bun with a small shower of hair trailing down my back, and I placed the clasp and fastened it over the bun. I looked every inch my normal self now. Pulling at the bottom of my hair so it glimmered down my back, and sliding a few tendrils out so that they shown in rivulets down the sides of my face. I finally decided I looked nice enough to be seen, my dress making my eyes stand out, and framing my body, the entire outfit so fitting. If not for the colors, you may have thought that it was my flesh, the ends of the fabric matching seamlessly with my skin. I inhaled sharply, and made my way out of the chamber.  
  
As I stepped in to the dining hall, I heard plenty of gasps, and later I would learn the source and reasons, my clothes were one of them. To them they were strangely exotic, but for me, they were normal everyday clothing. Erualarion stared at me, his expression somewhere between disbelief and amazement; it gave me courage and confidence. I walked into the room with my head held high, and my gaze constant and unfaltering. Even Nunilwen, whom I had spent weeks with, wondered how I went from the timid, mild dressed creature, to this. But I was a noble, the traits imbedded into me from birth, and for once I took hold of them and used them. I daresay I looked every inch the noble, and I was glad of it at the time. As far as Lord Elrond, Gliren, and everyone else had seen after the vision, I had looked ragged and weak, with ripped and bloodied clothes, my limbs limp and nigh unconscious. I quietly sat down while the meal was being passed around, and ate the meal slowly, then they began to talk. I must have looked somewhat appalled by talking while meal was being served, because I heard a voice ask "What is wrong?", and I simply answered "There is no problem, its just..." I sighed and continued quietly, "There are so many things that are different here, the way you act, the way you dress, everything. I just need some time to adjust is all." Lord Elrond, his dark eyes shining, gave me a comforting look, and to my dismay he said, "Speaking of this already, where are you from and what brings you here?" I had dreaded this moment since I arrived. My blood beat in my ears like the wings of a gull. I closed my eyes and Bowed my head and wanted to hide, what else could I do? I was flawed. Silently I looked up, and I fought to raise my voice above a whisper, "I am the Lady Oriavanim of Tol Eressëa, and have come to be with Erualarion." If the first part had shocked them, then telling them I had come for Erualarion must have baffled them. "How did..." said Elrond, but I cut him off. "Know that Erualarion was here, or that he even existed across the far sea?" He nodded silently in shock, I had read his mind, and I could feel his curiosity all the way across the room. "My lord, there is much to talk about, and much that I have seen, but I dare not speak of it here," I spoke aloud, "now let us eat and be merry, and we shall hold council of this matter afterwards." And so we continued eating, and merrily we did, and I felt comfortable after getting everything out, and knowing that they did not mind.  
  
Walking into the council room I could feel the warmth of the fireplace, and it reminded me of home, and I was glad. So I started in the only way I knew to begin "Where I am from, they call it the dromondae, and it is a flaw, or so I thought until I arrived on the shores of the Grey havens and Lady Nunilwen greeted me with kindness I had never known. All of my life I have been rejected, and cast apart from the others, my eyes mark my gift, and the others dreaded it. They fear anything different then themselves, and so they feared and avoided me." Glancing around I could see Nunilwen's sandy blonde hair glimmer in the firelight and her smile was a comfort, and it gave me strength. "As for Erualarion, a years ago I began having dreams of him, always beckoning me to come to him, and finally I realized one day that... I must leave my home, and that I needed to come to him, and be with him." It had all been said, and then I remembered the vision that had nearly killed me, "but on a darker note, there is something coming, and a hard struggle is to ensue in times ahead." So i began to tell them of the Shadow-man and of the horse, and their faces grew taught with worry. 


	4. Council Untold & Love True & Bold

Chapter 4- THIS SCENE IS GRAPHIC, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO READ THIS KIND OF STUFF. from here on out some things will get crazy. It's just my particular style of writing, some things you may not be able to understand unless you continue reading the chapters. But this will be ok, as everything will come together before too long. And now... On to the chaos ladies and gents!  
  
I had not spoken to anyone except him in days, and he had not seen me all night, and was worried. He found me sitting on the balcony near dawn. The back of my dress hung openly, as by my land's custom, it shown my marque perfectly. It went from the nape of my neck down to the tip of my spine, a rose, ancient in style. Vivid splotches of red in a gorgeous pattern of black making an intricate design of my social and noble status. I was facing eastward, towards the sea, and he could tell something was wrong. "What is it my love?" Erualarion asked, as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my head softly. I turned around in the comfort of his presence and allowed myself to curl up into his chest. "I cannot hear it anymore," I lowered my head as he pulled a small curly lock of hair away from my face, "the sea seems incredibly distant, and I see a haze on the horizon." I daresay he could see the fear etched on my face. "What does it mean?" he asked, obviously concerned, but only for me, he seemed oblivious to what was happening around us. I shuddered as I felt the earth's pain, "It means there is a crossroads ahead, I can see a meeting." Suddenly my eyes seemed hollow with the dromonde; "the halfling will lead them." As soon as I said it, I snapped out of the familiar trans I was almost constantly in. "The halfling?" he asked curiously. "Just as I said, the halfling." I winced as my head began I to ache, "He is here already, I've seen him occasionally, but I have never spoken to him. He's marked though; he has a gift, a light about him. He will lead them." He was stunned, nobody had dared mention the upcoming council of the ring, and Everyone knew I had not spoken a work to the halfling, I do believe his name was Frodo, but that is another part of my tale. "How did you know of the council?" he finally asked, and I smiled. "My love," I caressed his face and he stared into my eyes, knowing the answer for which he sought, "I do not need to answer that for you, for you already know the truth." As I wrapped my arms around him, I lowered his head and kissed him deeply. For some reason I could not help myself, I was drawn to him. He led me inside and immediately began planting kisses on my mouth, neck and the soft rise of my chest. I could feel his blood sing, we were drawn to each other as a bee is drawn to the rose. I felt his fingers reach down to the clasp at the bottom of my skirt, and felt the cool metal of it unhook. Slowly smooth silk slid down my waste and pooled at my feet. I slid my hands his shirt and unfastened the clasps and slowly pulled it off of him, and then pulling the undershirt off just as delicately. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I relaxed completely, all the fears that I may have had in the past about what those would be like melted away instantly. I had hands Ran over my skin as I slowly unbuckled his breeches, but just before I could release him from the trapping fabric he stopped me, "Amin mele le Oriavanim. I love you Oriavanim." and he kissed me deeply. It sent chills up my spine. So I finally slid his breeches down and gasped at what awaited me, and even though I was intimidated, I did not fear what was going to happen. He went behind me and began to kiss my neck ad he undid the small, delicate metal clasps that barely even shown. It easily and soundlessly slid off of my body. Turned me towards him and I slid my hands easily over his shoulders, and them moved one around his waist. I could feel his breath; it was hot against my skin. He took me into his strong yet gentle arms, and for a long time he just held each other, giving hisses and caresses. Then he slowly picked me up, and gently laid me on the bed, and his hands traveled up my waist, up my ribcage, and settled on my breast for a moment. Kissing me again, moved his hand toward my face, moving the stray strand of hair that was almost always in my face, as I wrapped my legs around him, I could feel his hardness rub against me, and I shuddered. His lips gently grazed mine as he entered, and I cried out, pain blossoming through out my body. But he was incredibly gentle with me, and soon the pain was gone. I could feel all of his length in me, sending ripples of pleasure through my body, that nigh quickly turned into waves. And so that night before dawn we lost ourselves in each other's arms and bodies. 'Twas a beautiful thing and the love in it was amazing. I had never known love, not like this. It was all dazing, like we were both locked in a trance. We made love until I no longer knew where my own flesh ended and his began. That night and day, I memorized and learned his flesh, inch by inch. I could feel his fingers gently run the length of my marque, and I suddenly I remembered the beautiful pain of the tapper, a dozen piercing needles pushing the ink into my skin. I sighed and kissed him deeply. "May I?" he asked, his voice trembling. "Yes." I said, shuddering as I felt waves of pleasure ripple through me like water after a pebble has been dropped unto it. His body went ridged and he cried out, and nigh collapsed into a heavily breathing mess of limbs. He took me into his arms as we caressed each other and rested, and my sunset, we were both in a deep sleep, tightly coiled in each other's arms. Being able to feel his love for me was the most comfort, easing me into a sleep, which restored the energy that we had drained each other of.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to the sight of his beautiful smile in the early dawn light the next day. "Kyar lye nya melinda hir alasse? Does my love find herself joyful?" he asked, seeing the smile on my face, and I wrapped my arms tighter around him. I thought of all the heartache and rejection I had been through, and finally I knew true love. I had only known him in person for a few days, but he had truly been with me for years. I had found my perfect companion. Staring at the dawning sun we shared all of our wishes for each other in the future, and I wept tears of joy. Then on a comical note, I realized that for once, the strand of hair that was ever in my face, obstructing my view, was no longer was it had normally rested. I was tucked behind my ear before I slept, and it had stayed there. I felt a joyous feeling within him as I felt his heart beat, and as I realized what he was going to ask, my heart began to pound, but he had no time to put together the words he wished to use. There was a knock on the door calling us to breakfast. Gliren's voice shouted so loud that her voice rung clearly through the room, "Will you attend morning meal today?". Then there was silence, waiting for an answer. "Yes." I said clearly, "Although I wish for you to wait for me, I must speak with you." "Very well," her voice spoke clearly "I shall wait outside." I started up quickly, every muscle in my body aching, making me slow my pace. I Slipped on a light dress, kissed Erualarion, and burst out of the door. "Today is the most joyous of days, and I have much to speak about!" I gasped as we paced down the hallways, with Erualarion trailing about twenty feet behind us, a look of up-most contentment etched upon his face. As we walked, I turned to Gliren and spoke quietly "There will be a great council, and a dangerous quest ahead. I must speak with your father and the wizard." She stared at me with curiosity, and as we walked I told her of the things I had seen and the things that were to come. On the way we passed by a man with dark hair to his shoulders, always carrying his shield ay his back, and the horn at his side, and a light flashed in my eyes and I saw the arrows. I did not like to think of what would happen to this man, the mission would destroy him. I turned to Gliren as he walked passed us, and for a moment, I think she had seen what would happen to him too. 


	5. True Friends & New Family

chapter 5- I stood on the balcony, staring in the direction of the sea, missing the smell of the salt air, of the sound of waves crashing on a cliff. I noticed Legolas, Gliren, and Silinde talking below me. Erualarion was somewhere speaking with Lord Elrond, what they spoke of I do not know. Sadness welled up in me, and at the moment I felt completely alone, as if I were standing in the middle of a room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even noticed. I began to sing a son that I had learned as a child, a song of my land and the sea. To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying, The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying. West, west away, the round sun is falling. Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling, The voices of my people that have gone before me? I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me; For our days are ending and our years failing. I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing. Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling, Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling, In Eressëa, in Elvenhome that no man can discover, Where the leaves fall not: land of my people for ever!  
  
Gliren looked onto me with wonder and awe, and curiosity twinkled in Legolas's eyes. Sliinde marveled at the beauty of the song, none of them had ever heard the song before. I admit, the gift of song in me is not the greatest, and i did not think it anything special, but they all stared onto me with curiosity and awe. A grey mist passed over my vision and I saw Legolas on a ship, floating out at sea, listening to the beautiful sound of waves. I tuned toward the direction that Legolas was standing and I saw my home, the Lonely Isle, Tol Eressëa. I smiled, but I must have looked drained as the vision held me in its grip. When it passed, Silinde and Gliren were beside me, as if to catch me if I went unconscious again, Legolas was not far behind them. "The pleasant visions are draining, but the horrible visions are the ones that are a danger to me." I said softly. They all looked surprised, and it made me smile. "The song was beautiful." Legolas said, "You must tell me of your home when you have a spare moment." he grinned. I looked at Gliren, "I think I need to rest, I feel drained." I said, then I turned to Legolas, "I will, but now is not the time." I smiled. "Thank you, and your story is worth waiting to hear." he said. Gliren helped me get up, and she led me back to my quarters, which was now Erualarion's rooms. As we entered the room she helped me crawl into the bed, I felt exhausted, and I hated having to need help to do simple things. Gliren took notice of that and sympathized. I pulled the blankets over me and propped myself up on the pillows. "Why did you leave your home?" Gliren asked, needing to know the truth. "I am flawed," I said, "my own people fear what they do not understand, or what is unordinary. When I was young they thought it was a temporary thing, and my eyes were marked. As I aged it became apparent that it would not fade, so I was made an outcast. I was not even permitted to receive the crown that should have been given to me by my birthright." I finished. "Your a royal?" she asked. "Yes." I simply said. "But why does your gift matter? You should have been accepted, and cherished. You have something that could be used for the better." Gliren said. "Because people aren't supposed to see things before they happen." I said. I was nearly in tears. "I understand what it's like to be outcast, for years I thought I was human! Then everything changed so fast." she said, and then she told me of how she found out her heritage and found herself there. I stared in amazement at her story, feeling like I was no longer alone. I was not the only one to know what it was like to be an outcast, to be rejected by your own people, family, and the ones we thought were our friends. When she was done with her story we were both in tears, and we embraced as sisters, and we took each other as family. "Le hauta nî ve nîn gwathel Gliren! I take you as my sister Gliren!" I exclaimed "Mellon heltha, nî ve nîn gwathel, Oriavanim! I too, take you as my sister Oriavanim!" Gliren replied, her eyes twinkling. "Alas, but I must find Silinde, for I dearly miss him already!" she said, as she embraced me once again before bounding off into the woods seeking her love. I understood, and smiled, she had found happiness with Silinde. I understood it as well as I understood that I had found happiness with Erualarion. I caught a noise from somewhere downstairs, there was arguing in the lower quarters. I managed to pick out Lord Elronds voice, and my own love, Erualarion's too. The voices were too muffled for me to make them out, so I decided to creep down the stairs and listen. I knew it was none of my business, but i wanted to listen to my loves voice. "I will not marry her! I am to marry my love, the Lady Oriavanim! Who are you to stop someone from what their heart tells them!" Erualarion raged. "There is nothing for you with her, with Arwen you have a foreseen and well supported future." Lord Elrond said calmly. "Everything I have ever done, I have done it for you," Erualarion shook his head, unbelieving What Elrond was saying, "but I cannot do this. I cannot give up my Lady Oriavanim. I will not." Erualarion sad calmly, though he was quite upset. "You have no future but that of a wandering fool with her! And Arwen? Do you not care what happens to her? All that awaits her here is age and death." Elrond said, becoming quite angry. "I have always wanted you to think of me as a son, but not because of a marriage. You raised me, and you are the only family I have ever known." he shook his head, trying to hide the tears beginning to prick his eyes, "But obviously I am a mere pupil to you, and I wish not to gain you as family through a marriage I will only detest." Lord Elrond looked as if someone had twisted a knife through his gut, but he could not find the words in which he sought. Instead he looked pained, as if what Erualarion said was not true, though he knew it was. "I care for you my Lord," he said truthfully, "and I do care for the Lady Arwen," he said to make Elrond feel better, "but I cannot walk into a marriage without love, especially knowing that the one I love is right in this very house! Do you not understand that?" Lord Elrond calmly listened to what Erualarion had to say. "Aragorn loves Arwen... he LOVES her! Do you not see that as well?" Erualarion screeched. "I must go and find my love, I have spent too long away from her already. Lady Arwen is no child anymore, she can give her heart to whom she pleases." and with that Erualarion turned away and began climbing the steps, running right into me. "My love? Have you been listening this whole time?" he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I did not hear it all, but I have heard enough." I said, as he lowered his lips to mine. And so we shared a deep kiss at the top of the steps, not caring if the whole world had been watching. 


	6. Of Cheers & Jeers

Chapter 6-  
Later that day, after the great council, I found myself in the gardens with Erualarion. He still seemed somewhat shocked at the revealing form of my clothes, but he did not mind at all. Pushing the stray hair out of my face again, he wrapped his arms around me, and he sang an gentle song, so quiet almost none but the wind itself could hear it. His voice contained a magic in it, and as it flowed, getting louder and louder around us, butterflies flocked to it. One landed on my hand and I laughed, his gentle smile was all that I could see. At least until my vision was broken, in the corner of my eye I caught sight of Arwen Evenstar, and Gliren not too far ahead of her.  
A horrible knot dredged up in my stomach and I had the most horrible feeling that something was going to happen. I hurried to Gliren's side, and Erualarion followed, obviously sensing my distress. His Raven locks flickered blue in the sunlight. As I grew nearer Gliren, a protective sensation welled up inside me, she was my family, if not by blood, she was still my sister.  
Arwen's face held a sinister glare, and jealousy burned in her eyes like fire, and as she turned toward me, the jealous burned at me too. "Lord Erualarion," she said somewhat sweetly, trying to hide the burning inside of her, "how good it is to see you."  
He gave a curt nod, as if not to say anything, for fear of saying something he would later regret.  
Arwen turned to me, "Lady Oriavnim, A good afternoon, is it not?" she said to me, envy oozing from her voice.  
Erualarion put his arm around me protectively, he knew what was going to happen, and he dreaded that he knew what was to come. More-so he dreaded knowing that he could do nothing to stop it.  
"So what they have said is true," Arwen sneered at me, "You truly are they lady of the Isle," he gaze grew almost demonic, "cursed with the mark of violet."  
Those words went through me like a warm knife through butter, and I daresay she knew it too. Gliren glared as if she could not believe what she had heard.  
"ARWEN! That is ENOUGH!" Erualarion roared, "You have no right to speak to Oriavanim with such disrespect and distain! Your father taught you better than this!"  
"My father taught me to speak what I believe, and you know that is the truth." Arwen snapped.  
"Your jealously eats at you sister. I can see it in your eyes. Oriavanim has everything that you will never possess. A heart, understanding and kind friends, a crown, AND Erualarion." Gliren said bluntly. "You have nothing compared to that." she continued.  
"As you wish, Gliren the fatherless, I shall see you at dinner, if you decide to lower yourself to a meal with us." Arwen sneered.  
Gliren had taken enough, not only had Arwen insulted me, but she had publicly announced Gliren as a family outcast. I never even saw Gliren move, I only saw Arwen crash to the ground, and then a series of lightning fast blows to Arwen's face. In an instant, both Erualarion and Silinde were pulling Gliren off of Arwen. Gliren was kicking and screaming in rage, her eyes burning with an anger that seemed to have built up inside her for ages.  
Arwen forced herself up and quickly made her exit. I sank to the ground, shocked and hurt, feeling as if I were back in my own lands. The last great sanctuary of Rivendell was not sanctuary at all, only a hell which I had willingly walked into.  
None of us knew at the time that Lord Elrond had been watching. He had seen the whole ordeal unfold, and he watched with hatred for his daughter, the Starweaver. The Starweaver had no place with the Evenstar, and he definitely was not going to let this go unpunished. That night would be a great feast, and he had every intention of humiliating her.  
But on the way back to my quarters I was a jumbled mess. Still in shock, and gutted by the words Arwen had sent running through my head, I rushed Past Lord Elrond. Apparently he saw the ordeal unfold, but he did not hear what had been said. He grabbed my arm gently and stopped me, "What troubles you Lady Oriavanim?"  
"My lord, you have shown me such great kindness, but please forgive my rudeness, I need some time alone." I replied, and Arwen came up the steps, with Lord Aragorn at her side, and I quickly slipped out of his grip and made my leave before he could ask anymore questions.  
I felt Lord Elrond's piercing gaze rest on me, and as turned down a rounded hallway, I gazed back. Elrond stared at me sympathetically as he realized what I had been so shaken up about, but quickly his gaze grew cold and unfaltering. Aragorn's gaze caught my attention, he stared, an expression almost of relief that I was there, especially after he had seen Erualarion racing up the staircase to catch up with me.  
Lord Elrond said something to Erualarion, but he did not care to answer it. He quickly brushed past the one who he had thought of as a father all these years, and struggles to catch up to me as raced forward with all the speed that I possessed.  
As I closed the doors to my quarters, Erualarion Burst through, shutting the doors himself. "Do not listen to the Lady Arwen, she knows only what she speaks from the whisperings of her jealousy." he said as he enfolded me into his arms.  
I laid my head on his chest and allowed myself to weep, feeling completely alone. He stroked my hair and embraced me tighter, lifting my chin up and kissing me lightly on the lips. Slowly my tears began to fade, and it seemed that in his arms, everything was okay. I had someone to love, and someone to love me, it created a feeling of being whole. "With you, I am whole. I can feel it in my very bones. It feels somewhat strange, to be alone for so many years, and now I have someone for myself, but I also feel that if leave your presence that I am nothing." I whispered, not wanting him to let go of me, wanting this moment to last forever.  
"I have waited for you for ages, where you go, I will go. I wish not to lose you again. I feel the same as you, believe me. Amin mele le. I love you. I love you with everything in my being." he said, compassion flowing through his voice.  
"But we must prepare ourselves for the feast, may I ask what you intend to wear?" he asked, a wolfish grin smeared across his face.  
It made me laugh, "Seek not to please me with lavish clothes and jewels." I said jokingly.  
I reached in my trunk and carefully pulled out a silk bag, containing my clothes for the night. I knew I would want to bring it, but I had no idea what for. Slipping through another pair of doors, I led my way into the bath chamber. I slipped behind the changing curtain and let my clothes fall to the floor, I laid the sack of silk and garments sit on the mantle- piece , and to the far edge of the room, a bath had been prepared, and I thankfully climbed into it.  
Between relaxing and washing, I had found that I had been very tense the last few days. The warm water was melting away the aches and pains throughout my body. It had truly been a long day. Breakfast had been the worst, not only had Arwen been there to criticize Gliren, but Elrond stared at her as if she had been an insect, with no right to be in a great king's palace.  
She had already been labled as a family outcast, but her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, who were most kind, loved Gliren deeply from the moment they saw her. They never doubted that she was family and vowed to be there always for her. I did not know them well, but I knew that they tried to spend as much time with their beloved sister Gliren.  
"Oriavanim! You're still in the bath?!" Erualarion shrieked sometime later.  
I jerked up, realizing that by now, the water had turned cold. "How long have I been in here?" I said, almost frightened that I could let time slip from me so easily.  
"Nearly two hours!" he replied, a grin growing across his face slowly as he saw my shock.  
"Oh dear Manwe!" I gasped, "I must get ready." I stumbled out of the tub, and hurriedly wrapped a towel around myself. Erualarion could do nothing but laugh. I grew frantic and shut the doors, scurrying around frantically, knowing I only had a few minutes before we had to be there. I knew I was going to be late.  
I cursed as I dried myself off and began to brush my long curly hair. I pulled up my hair the same as I had the last time, using the same silver clasp, Only this time, I wove my headpiece Into my hair along with it, the thin pieces of silver showing on my forehead. I straightened my cirquelette and pulled a few strands of hair down to frame my face.  
Then I gently grabbed the silk bag, and pulled outs its contents: a gorgeous deep ocean blue skirt, sewn into a silver waist clasp, made to fit incredibly low as to show all of my marque, ending at the base of my spine. I slipped on the top, which was of the same material, all of it a delicious-feeling velvet. The straps in the back were nearly invisible, and could barely be seen unless you looked quite closely. It fitted my chest with a style that looked as if it has been merely painted on. Long gorgeous sleeves, almost touching my shoulders, trailed down my arms, enveloping them into a sea of ocean blue, silver thread weaving designs through the ends of the sleeves, and through the very low cut lining of my top, trailing a 'V' down into the top of my chest. The bottom of the shirt also making a 'V' down, halfway between my belly button and my chest.  
Hurriedly I slipped on some jewelry, not even caring anymore to adjust it all to a right fitting. I slipped on light shoes and opened the doors. Erualarion had been waiting, and he gasped in shock ad he saw what I was wearing, "My love! You look a fair Queen!" he said, and took me in his arms.  
"Well I should be..." my voice trailed off, "but never-the-less I need to look my best. This is no mere dinner with Lord Elrond, he has invited us to a great banquet, with many a realms-men invited."  
Erualarion knew I was frantic, and he knew I was nervous, "My love," he said quietly, leaning down to kiss me, "you would dazzle them in your bedclothes." he grinned and then kissed me with a fiery passion. Nunilwen entered the room, gasped at my appearance, "Oriavanim! You look absolutely wonderful! But on another note, you and Lord Erualarion are wanted in the ballroom." she smiled  
"Thank you Nunilwen, we shall be there momentarily." I said to her, then turning to Erualarion, "Shall we?" I asked.  
He took my arm, "We shall, my love, you will most certanly dazzle them and make them blink twice." he said, still smiling as if he had trapped himself in a wonderful dream. He led me down the hallways, and down the steps. When we reached the ballroom, a messenger opened the door for us, and Erualarion led me in. 


	7. Flight to the Fords

Chapter 7-  
I inhaled sharply as we entered. Everyone in the room turned towards up, and I heard numerous murmurs and gasps. Erualarion gave me a comforting glance and a smile, and then turned toward the crowd again as he led me down the steps. I heard the herald call out "Lord Erualarion of Rivendell," and he hesitated, making sure he was reading the name-list correctly, "and the Lady Orivanim of Tol Eressëa." This time I heard even more murmurs and obvious shock flow throughout the crowd.  
As we reached the ballroom floor the crowd parted as we passed through, and the noise grew loudly as they saw my marque, many expressions of wonder and bewilderment rising. We walked up to Lord Elrond who curtly nodded his head, and we made our way towards Gliren and Silinde.  
Gliren spotted me and her mouth opened in pure awe, she lightly tapped Silinde and he snapped to attention, when he noticed me, he too looked shocked.  
"You look splendid!" they both said together.  
"Thank you." I said, beginning to blush.  
Erualarion stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "Doesn't she look dazzling?" he said, his voice beaming with pride, and his lips nuzzling the crook of my neck and shoulder. "Did I not tell you that you would make them all blink twice?" he whispered into my ear. I felt hundreds of eyes resting on me and my love, Erualarion.  
Gliren shimmered in a pearlescent white gown, her hair pulled up and pearls strung through it. I daresay she looked absolutely stunning, and Silinde looked equally brilliant. He wore light green robes that gave off a glowing sheen, and a silver sash tied around his waist.  
I turned to finally notice that Erualarion was wearing blue robes, with a lighter translucent shirt under it, and tan breeches. I nearly melted as I looked at him. He stepped closer to me and moves the uncontrollable strand of hair from my face again, tucking it under my cirquelette.  
We all turned as Lord Elrond called for attention, "Silence! Lord Erualarion has an announcement for you all!" he said, grinning triumphantly. He thought he would win if he put Erualarion on the spot in front of everyone, with only himself to make a fool of.  
Erualarion neared the platform, glaring at Lord Elrond. He turned toward the crowd, "My friends and all, we thank Lord Elrond for this wonderful feast." he looked around the room, "If it is so her desire, then I shall take the Lady Oriavanim as my lover and wife!" he finished.  
The crowd roared with commotion and then expressions of joy, Elrond's face turned cold and frosty, is piercing gaze growing nigh unbearable as they rested on me. Lord Aragorn grinned with absolute relief and joy. Elrond could not force him to marry Arwen after all.  
I came to realize with a horrible feeling as I looked around, that Elrond was but waiting for Gliren to make one wrong move. Elrond was in a rage now, and he did not intend to wait to show his intentions anymore. He slowly made his way down from the platform, walking towards us, glaring at Gliren as if he wished her to catch flames.  
She stood turned away from him and he lightly tapped her shoulder, she turned with a smile, and then her face drained of color as she saw his face and the expression on it. Now was the time. "You are no longer welcome here Starweaver! I Take you not as my daughter, and not as my family. Now leave!" His gaze was cold, and his intensions, now fulfilled, were heartless.  
Nunilwen looked over at him with disgust, as well as Erualarion. I stood there in shock, as he turned to face me also, but a mist shrouded over my eyes and he too realized that I was having a vision. As my eyes recovered from the hollowness that had been in them a moment earlier, Elrond stepped back. "I have see your fate hollow king, Elrond the heartless. He who fond of making those around him miserable. You shall forever be miserable until you see the error of your ways." I said calmly, although my voice was strong, "You must become more open, and learn to love, or you shall never experience happiness."  
I turned away, a look of total and utter disgust etched visably over my face, I turned away just in time to see Gliren run out of the ballroom. A horrible feeling welled up inside me, and I made a mad dash after her. Erualarion followed, only stopping for a moment to gaze at Elrond, a look of pity spread across his face, "He's such a fool." he thought.  
We both raced around the palace, desperately trying to find Gliren, but she had quickly gone, and as we found our way up to her quarters, we found her clothes had been taken, and she had gone. "Go prepare horses, I'll pack our things!" I shouted, the knot tightening in my stomach. Erualarion ran off quickly and within minutes Silinde found me, his eyes asking one question: Where was Gliren?  
Quickly he realized that she had left, and he grabbed the first few bags and raced down to the stables, with me trailing quickly behind him. When we reached the stables, Erualaruion and Nunilwen were already waiting, fresh horses ready. Erualarion and Silinde immediately got to work strapping the bags to the horses. Erualarion went to help me climb onto the horse, only finding that I quickly and without trouble, mounted it myself.  
As we all mounted our hoses we were off, driving in a fury towards the fords, I had a feeling that she would be found there. As we neared, I could hear the water running, and I saw a glimmer, "Over there!" I shouted as I saw a horse. As we got closer we saw the pale figure of Gliren, lying on the ground. I shrieked in horror as I realized that she was covered in blood.  
Jumping off out horses Erualarion took her in his arms, and stripped pieces of cloth off of his robe, fastening them tight on the wounds, deep slits across her wrists. Silinde came over and gently removed the cloth from the wounds, Erualarion nigh shrieking out in his worry. Silinde placed Gliren in his arms and gently ran his hands over the cuts. I watched as they miraculously disapeared, awe etched on my face.  
"How did you.." I began to ask, but Silinde cut me off.  
"Until a few weeks ago, I did not know I could do that." he said quietly.  
"Where will we all go?" I asked, worry building up inside me.  
"Do not fear, I shall take you to Mirkwood, to my father." Silinde said comfortingly.  
Erualarion began to prepare a fire, and spread a few blankets, while Silinde laid Gliren down on them. Erualarion quickly took a cloak out of our pack, it was a deep shade of blue, "The air is chill tonight and you must be freezing." he said as he wrapped it around me.  
I let myself fall into his arms and I began to weep, I became very afraid for Gliren.  
"She shall be alright, but she will be weak for a few days." Silinde said quietly, as not to wake Gliren up.  
Erualarion led me over to a blanket, closer to the fire, "You come from a warm land, and its cold here in the autumn." he said, desperately trying to distract me from Silinde and Nunilwen caring for Gliren, and trying to calm me. I laid down in his arms, and let myself continue weeping, I could have lost my dearest friend that day.  
Eventually I cried myself to sleep, feeling Erualarion stroke my hair and remove my cirquelette, so I would be comfortable. The last thing I remember hearing that night was the Sound of Gliren's voice, just beginning to wake up. 


	8. Over the Misty Mountains

Chapter 8-  
I opened my eyes to the warm feel of sunlight glinting off my back, and the sound of water running. Suddenly I remembered what happened the night before and I nearly jumped out of my own skin. I dashed towards Gliren and Silinde, seeing them both asleep. I was relieved that she was still alive as I watched the rise and fall of her chest to make sure she still breathed.  
I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I turned to see Nunilwen, "Where is Erualarion?" I asked.  
"He has gone out to gather food," she said, "and Gliren will be fine." she continued as she saw the expression of worry across my face.  
"So we go to Mirkwood?" I asked. Fear suddenly grasped me, and I was afraid to be somewhere new to me. Arwen's words came back to me "Cursed with the mark of violet." and I shivered.  
I heard something softly meet the ground, and then lips nuzzle against my neck.  
"You have impeccable timing Lord Erualarion." Nunilwen said as Erualarion enfolded me in his arms.  
"I tried to come back as quickly as I could." Erualarion replied. I was just grateful he was there. He glanced over at Silinde and Gliren and smiled.  
Silinde opened his eyes as Erualarion began to cook our breakfast, and he stroked Gliren's hair. He looked over and saw eggs cooking on a small slab of slate, and realized that he was very hungry, "It is also a joy to see Erualarion preparing breakfast for us all!" he said, making us all laugh. In fact... we all were hungry. He slowly sat up and pulled the blanket over Gliren more.  
'Who said I was ever making any breakfast for you?" Erualarion said, grinning wickedly, making us all laugh again, Gliren had begun to wake and the morning was joyous.  
"Ahh, well then I will only have one resort left... cannibalism!" Silinde giggles, gently gnawing at Gliren's ear. We all exploded into laughter at Silinde's mucking about. Nunilwen wandered over, "You gave us all a dreadful fright! Why, I thought when we found you, you were dead!" she exclaimed.  
I stood in silence, still fearing rejection in Mirkwood. Silinde noticed, and he assured me that everything would be alright. I would have a home in Mirkwood if I wished it. I smiled, although I was still unsure of my situation. My thoughts were broken as Erualarion announced that breakfast was ready, and we all sat down to eat, although I knew I was very hungry, I did not feel like eating. Eventually I did eat, hunger overpowering me.  
I removed my cloak, the sun now hovering above us, I was beginning to get dreadfully hot. I stared up into the breaks into the tops of the trees, watching a few birds fly together.  
"We should start out journey today, I know not how long our supplies will last." Erualarion said, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"The horses are rested and we can begin today." Silinde said, and we all heard Gliren let out a groan. "I will take her in my horse, she is still too weak to stay on a horse alone." he whispered to Erualarion.  
I began to pack up the blankets, while Erualarion and Silinde cleaned up the slate and other things we had used in the morning.  
"Where am I going to go now?" Gliren finally asked, "I cannot go back to Imladris." those words and thoughts pained her.  
Erualarion smiled at her, "Do not worry Gliren, we have already planned a journey back to Mirkwood." he finished, still smiling at Gliren.  
Gliren feared rejection to, and she stared into Silinde's eyes, but as if he read her mind he said, "Friends of the Princes Silinde and Legolas will be most welcome in Mirkwood. Do not fear hostility from the Silvan elves."  
I became somewhat intimidated once again, but realized suddenly that I still had on my ball clothes, now partially stained at the bottom. Groaning I became aware that we had quite a way to go before we reached Mirkwood, and I had no clothes suited for travel with me. I cursed and everyone looked at me, and I sank to my knees, "Silinde, I hope your father does not mind my greeting him as a torn and rugged mess. I have no clothes suited for traveling, and I am sure all of mine will be ruined by the time we reach Mirkwood." I said worriedly.  
He knelt down in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes, "Oriavanim, he would welcome you if you were the poorest beggar or wearing the shabbiest of all rags." his words were very comforting, and I felt relieved, and it showed. He smiled and assured me again not to worry, and so we mounted our horses, Silinde taking Gliren securely in his arms and holding her on his horse. We were on our way, on our way to the great kingdom of Mirkwood.  
  
"We must finish crossing the Misty Mountains before we can reach Mirkwood, it's a two day's journey over the mountians, and another day until we reach the outskirts of the forest." Silinde said, grinning wildly. He was joyous, not only because his love was okay, but because he was going home. Slowly he began to hum a song, and before long his hum and transformed into full fledged words and wonderful song. I listened, in wonder and in awe as he sang a song, it was in a strange form of elvish that I had never heard before, I assumed it was Silvan, but the others understood it enough. Even though I did not understand the words, I understood well them meaning, it was a song about coming home to joy and family and friends.  
I let myself relax and take in the beauty of the mountains around me. Mountains, I had never seen mountains until then, the stunning grey-blue color of them, with white snowcapped peaks. Snow, that was another thing that I had seen for the first time.  
"Beautiful is it not?" Gliren asked, her eyes gleaming as she looked around in wonder as well.  
"Such things I have never seen before, this is all so new to me, I know not which I should let sink in first!" I exclaimed, wonder and awe filling me to the very core.  
Nunilwen smile at me, remembering the first time she had seen the mountains, and knowing that shortly, as we grew higher up the peaks , it would begin to get cold. "You may want to put your cloak on, soon it will start to be very cold, and in those clothes you will nigh freeze to death." she said.  
I pulled my cloak out of my pack and quickly wrapped it around me, still taking in my surroundings. Erualarion looked at my back just before I put the cloak on, taking in the design of the ancient rose. "Silinde! Do you think it is possible that when we reach the palace that we could find a marquist?" he asked.  
"I am sure we can find one somewhere," he said, "I will have it arranged as soon as we reach the palace." he finished, looking back at me with a grin as he turned to look at Erualarion.  
Instinctively my hand reached behind my back, feeling my marque and getting into a panic as I felt the bottom of it. Some of the ink had been scratched off when I had been hurt. Erualarion giggled, "It is really not that bad! I have just been staring at it for hours!" he said, grinning wickedly. I could feel passion building up inside him again, it emanated from his very being. Knowing this sent thoughts racing through my head, thought that send pleasurable cold chills up my spine. A slow smile crept across my face.  
As the day grew on it got dreadfully cold like Nunliwen had said it would, despite the sun beating down on us, I shivered until Erualarion convinced me to climb onto his horse with him, wrapping his cloak around me also. I do not know how long I had been there, letting him hold me and smiling the whole time, but I was at peace, and soon I fell asleep. 


	9. To See what I See

Chapter 9-  
I woke up as i was picked up and handed off of the horse, and laid down onto a blanket, slowly sitting up I asked, "How long have I been asleep?"  
"No more than a few hours." Silinde awnsered.  
Gliren gently lifted her head, shivering under her cloak and blankets, "Where is Erualarion?" Gliren asked.  
"Checking all of the caverns on this peak for goblin gates and orcs." Silinde said as if it were a casual ordeal. I grew frightened that suck evil things could live in a place that contained such beauty. "Nunilwen is with him, and I am sure no harm will come to either of them." he finished.  
I stared up into the night sky, clouds hovered there, covering the moon. The wind was beginning to blow and I knew that there was going to be a storm. Gliren seemed to know it too, and Silinde made sure the fire was built up well. I lay there shivering on the cold stone floor of the cavern, wishing that I was back in my own lands, tossing and turning in my own bed miserably in the heat. At this point it would be better to roast on the sweltering heat than to freeze.  
I sat up and got closer to the flames, and the wind began to whip tendrils of my hair about like they were wisps of wind themselves. I groaned, I reached into my pack, clutching onto a piece of long ribbon. I tied my hair up behind me and continued shivering miserably.  
I raised and tilted my head as I heard the sound of racing feet coming toward us. A know of anticipation began to twist inside me, and I reached into my back and pulled out a dirk. Silinde and Gliren both looked at me as they heard it unsheathe. I squatted down on all fours as if I were a cat ready to pounce on a mouse, and I backed up to get leverage. Gliren pulled out her daggers as she heard the footsteps too. I listened for a pattern to count the pairs of feet. I heard two, and then five, and then eight, and still more coming. Silinde's face turned from amused to serious.  
Erualaron and Nunilwen raced in, "They have our weapons!" Nunilwen shrieked.  
That was when they both noticed my defensive position, and Gliren's to. Erualarion's eyes grew wide, and just as the first few orcs and goblins ran into the cavern, Gliren threw herself into the thrall, I followed her. If I did not have the raining in hand-to-hand combat as a child that I had, or the tumblers skill I had been taught, I do not think I would have survived.  
Jumping up into the air like mad cat, I flipped over the first orcs head, sliding my dirk in his gut as if he was warm butter, and I turned around, slicing a goblins throat as he reached for his sword. Gliren and I fought madly, and the others looked only in disbelief. Gliren's daggers gleamed brilliantly in the fire and moonlight, and my dirk sliced through everything that came near it, at least until it was knocked out of my hand.  
Tumbling around the orc with a pixie's ease, I landed near my bag, pulling out what looked like overlarge throwing stars, and I dug my fingers into the hand grips. I leaped forward, jamming the long points into nearly everything that moved. I looked over at Gliren, and everything on her path was killed instantly, her arms sweeping around her so fast I could barely see them. I pushed off the ground with my feet, flipping over an orc, jamming the stars into it's head, and landing silently, crouching on the stone floor of the cavern with my stars crossed in front of me.  
As no orc or goblin stood standing, I crouched in-between corpses of the wretched things, and I daresay I looked like a wild cat, feral, and ready to strike again at any moment. Erualarion stared, his jaw lowered in shock, "Where did you learn such a skill? And what weapons are those? I have never seen such things!" he asked quietly.  
"One of my stature is taught to keep herself safe," I said, wiping the blood off of my stars, "years of tumblers and weapons training wasted because I was considered to be flawed." I finished bitterly. I rose and walked around the cavern, looking for my dirk. When I found it, I picked it up with a sigh, wiping the blood off of it too.  
"Is my lady alright?" Silinde asked Gliren, then turning towards me to make sure I was alright too.  
"Yes I am fine, I need some rest though." Gliren muttered. She staggered over to her pike of blankets, which remarkably, had been untouched and not a drop of blood had stained them. When she reached them, she quickly laid down, and quickly fell back to sleep. Every nerve in my body was on edge, and all of my senses were intensively alert, picking up the sound of a bird's wings, which was nowhere in sight.  
Erualarion tried to convince me to go to bed, taking my dirk, and offering to take first watch, but I would not move from my place. For the rest of the night, I crouched defensively at the entrance of the cavern, dirk tucked into the metal waist clasp of my dress and my stars crossed in front of me. I spotted a lot of orc activity below that night, but too far below to be a bother to us, but it was enough to keep me alerted like a wild animal on the hunt.  
I watched the sun rise, and still I kept watch, when Silinde awoke, amazed that I was sill awake, and in the same position, "Have you been awake all night? You absolutely must be exhausted!" he exclaimed, concern flowing through his voice.  
"Halfway down the peak, there is an orc troop of nearly twenty, they have been making their way up here all night, searching for the numbers they lost last night. I do not think they will look much longer, but if there would be a chance, I wanted to warn you." I said quietly but clearly.  
Silinde nodded and I made my way over to the blankets and laid down. Erualarion's eyes opened to see the rising sun, and he wrapped his arms and blankets around me, easing me quickly into a deep slumber. I awoke to the smell of flatbread and jam. It would be a cold breakfast, but at least it was food. Erualarion smiled sweetly at me, and I looked outside, it was nearly noon and the sun was high overhead. I realized that this was not breakfast, but lunch.  
"Did you sleep well?" Gliren asked, "Silinde told us that you were still keeping a good watch when he awoke."  
"Yes, thank you, I did sleep yes, and I do not know if you could call it a good watch, but I did try." I replied, then I sat down again, wishing for a bath, and ate my cold food. "One more day in the mountains," I thought, knowing now that traveling over the mountains took so long, because of the height changes and the distance it takes to cover them.  
"If we start soon, we may be able to reach the edge of the mountains by nightfall, we can make camp there if we are successful." Silinde said, he sounded quite hopeful, and he was quite eager to reach home.  
"I shall start packing our things." Erualarion said, "I am quite eager to leave these mountains, and the creatures that crawl throughout them." Of course he began packing immediately, and he was done rather quickly. I quickly emptied a water skin on what remained of the fire, a pile of red hot embers. They sizzled and let out the last tiny cloud of smoke, and turned and climbed onto my horse. It seemed ready to be leaving, and I was too, a feeling of eeriness crawling about my skin.  
We set off only a few moments after that, and we began to work our way down the mountain. It was not long before I got the impression that I was being stared at intently. I turned my head and saw Erualarion staring at me intently, his gaze sending shivers up my spine. I quickly turned my head, trying to act as if I did not notice him, as if I did not feel his desires. Truthfully, I possessed the same desires as he did, and I turned my head again slightly. His haze had not been broken. I bit my lip, trying desperately to resist the urge to stop and climb onto his horse. I closed my eyes and listened carefully, besides the sound of eagles calling and hoof beats around us, I could hear his breathing, slowly becoming heavy and ragged.  
I inhaled deeply and remembered the night before the feast in Rivendell. His hands gently running over my entire body, his lips tantalizing every nerve in my body. I could resist him no longer. I stopped my horse, and Silinde and Gliren looked back to make sure everything was alright, and quickly turned their attention to the path again. I lifted myself onto Erualarion's horse, and let myself relax in his arms. A grin washed over his face, and his arms slid around my waist, gently tickling my exposed skin.  
I slowly slipped my hands behind my back, and ran my fingers over the bulge in his breeches. He quietly sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, reopening then to look at me and smile. I felt his hands slip behind my back, running his fingers over my lower back. His fingers brushed up against the waist clasp on my skirts. As he clasped and twisted the tiny lever holding it in place it unhooked and my skirts loosened, the metal creating a pocket of space now that it was no longer clasped.  
As I gently played with, and untied the strings to Erualarion's breeches, he slowly slid his hands into the space which had just been freed, his hands teasingly sliding over my hips and towards my inner thighs. I let out a very quiet moan, so quiet it was almost inaudible, as Erualarion's hands found what they had silently searched for. I untied the final string, and the fabric of his breeches parted loosing him from the fabric that had caged him. My fingers slowly ran up it, and we stroked and tantalized each other for a very long time, forcing ourselves to be silent. By the end of it, I giggled, feeling completely alive and very exhilarated.  
I noticed Gliren looked back and grinned at me, and I felt my cheeks get red hot as I blushed. Erualarion laughed, "She noticed about an hour ago." he said.  
The embarrassment quickly diminished as the ever familiar mist shrouded my vision. A tall man entered a room, draped in white. Everything about him was white, his beard, his long straight hair, his clothing, and his staff. Everything was white except for his heart. His hear was black, and it shown through the cruelty and malice that oozed from his unnerving gaze. Then to my horror I saw orcs, but they did not look like the ones we had fought the night before. No, they were very different.  
Taller than men, and over built. They looked as if they had been bred. And I saw two of the halflings that had been in Rivendell and I nearly called out to them as I felt their despair. Even more despairing, I saw myself. I was being carried away, bound and gagged. Erualarion shook me, trying to shake me out of my vision. I later found out that I had been screaming. The vision faded, and tears streamed down my cheeks as I clinged onto him.  
"My love, what have you seen?" Erualarion asked, stroking my hair and holding me tightly.  
"I have seen the tall man in white, the wizard that was spoken of in Rivendell." I said, "And I have seen a new breed of orc, stronger, faster, and able to travel through the daylight unharmed." I did not tell them of my kidnapping. No, I could not. How could I tell them that no matter what they all did that I would be taken, how could I lead them into the mad whiteness of despair?  
"We must tell my father, he will need to know of this!" Silinde said, obviously concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
Remarkably I was conscious, "I need rest, but yes my lord, I am fine." I replied. I laid my head on Erualarion's chest, inhaled deeply, and we continued riding. The guilt I felt that day was ruthless, I should have told them, but thinking it was for the better, I didn't. 


	10. Into the Woods & Out of Sight

Chapter 10-  
As true as Silinde said we reached the base and the edge of the mountains by nightfall. We made camp, and the night was rather uneventful. Peacefully we all slept, Silinde and Erualarion each taking a watch during the night, while Gliren, Nunilwen and I slept. I did not sleep easily, but I slept. I was getting edgy as we became closer to Mirkwood. I was in no state to be seen. My clothes were ruined, torn at the bottoms and stained.  
I wondered if Silinde's father, the great king of Mirkwood, would truly accept me. Something inside me told me that everything would be alright, but I could not help but wonder. As we awoke I stared onto the horizon, towards the direction on Mirkwood. I fought back tears of fear. Gliren looked at me, and concern was showing fully in her face. "It will be ok Oriavanim, I am sure of it." she said, patting my shoulder comfortingly.  
"I am afraid Gliren, I am afraid." was all I could get out, my voice cracking. I could hold it back no longer, and tears began to stream down my cheeks, "Afraid."  
Silinde looked over, and noticed me, a curled up weeping mess on the ground. Concern and worry washed over his face, "What is the matter Oriavanim?" he asked. He turned toward the direction as he noticed I was staring towards Mirkwood, his face turned to sympathy. "You are still worried about my father and his acceptance of you? Do not fear, for my father is most understanding, he will never turn you away." he said reassuringly.  
"Thank you," I said weakly, "I truly needed to hear it." I finished as I stood up and mounted my horse.  
"If we start now we may reach the forest before nightfall." Silinde said, his penetrating vision scouring the horizon.  
"The sooner I can change into fresh clothes, the better." I said, a smirk on my face.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
We did reach the edge of the forest before nightfall, and Erualarion and Silinde took a brief council. "Should we risk traveling the forest through night?" Erualarion asked.  
"Absolutely." Silinde said, his eyes twinkling as if he wanted something to happen, as if his skin itched to be back home.  
The decision had been made, "Were going to travel by nightfall, just stay close and everything will be alright." Silinde said.  
The way he spoke those words made my skin crawl, I knew then that the journey would be rather dangerous, and I hoped that we would come to no harm. We rode into the forest without a word, the blackness eating at my nerves tingling up my spine. I wondered if we'd be able to make it through the night, Erualarion took me in his arms and gently rubbed his face against mine. His touch was quite soothing.  
Staring towards the trees and the infernal darkness that stood before us, a chill climbed onto the back of my horse, and he comfortingly wrapped his arms around me. "Do not be afraid, my lady. As long as we all stay close nothing harmful will come to us. The power of Silinde's people will keep u from harm's way." He said, calming my nerves. I relaxed and let myself sink into his grip.  
My heart pounded as we rode into the darkness, and it claimed us all. Nunilwen seemed fearless, and Gliren seemed calm, snuggles tight in Silinde's arms. I wished at that moment that I could be in a hot bath and not riding through the wretched darkness or the infernal heat. Sweat night trickled down my forehead and back, while all the time I thought of the heat back home. The heat of Tol Eressëa had been outmatched. I could see nothing, not even my own hands in front of my face. My heart began to pound and I shivered in fear until I felt Erualarion's gentle hands pull the stray hair out of my face that always seemed to get in my way.  
I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings, and besides hearing our horse feet clash with the ground, I heard something creeping through the forest, and I noticed that Silinde drew his sword. Erualarion drew his clean of its sheath too and protectively grasped me. Nunilwen rode up between out horses, for she now would have no weapon until we reached the great palace of King Thranduil. I reached back and my dirk slid clean out of my small pack as I grasped its handle. It gave off an odd violet glow that I had never seen my dearest weapon possess. But either way my defenses were up and my blood coursed through my veins.  
Glancing sideways, momentarily I thought I had seen the largest pair of eyes I'd ever seen, thoughts raced through my mind as I looked at my gleaming blade again, "Ungoliant!" I hissed. I knew that these were the spawn of the hell-beast spider.  
Silinde's eyes darted at me, "Stay close and mind your weapons." he said, braveness coiled in his voice.  
Thinking as quickly as possible, I handed Nunilwen my blade, my dearest dirk, as I gripped my star-blades. The eyes came close once more and I reached out, and sliced the nearest live thing. It let out a horrible shriek and backed away as its newly blinded face could carry it.  
"We go full speed!" Silinide said, "There are too many of them to fend off!" and his horse began to race excruciatingly fast towards the palace, Nunilwen followed.  
"Hold on my love." was all Erualarion said as he gripped the reigns on the horse. He whispered a strange form of elvish to the horse and it bounded off, we were in a race for our lives through Mirkwood.  
It was not long before we were far away from the spiders, but we did not slow our speed. Silinde seemed fearless, he was home. Erualarion's eyes too held a gleam for Mirkwood, and it gave some comfort. By the time we reached the palace, exhaustion had nigh overcome me, and I felt as if I would collapse. Erualarion clearly noticed, and he clung to me, holding me securely in place. The it had come, we had reached the gates of the great King Thranduil of Mirkwood. 


	11. The Lady Celeblaith

Chapter 11-  
"My lord Silinde! You have returned!" said a young elf-maiden in an archers uniform.  
"Yes, but not alone Lady Celeblaith! Send notice to my father that I have returned, and with guests." he said rather wolfishly, with a rather wide smirk wiped wide across his face.  
"Lord Erualarion, it has been a long time indeed." the Lady Celeblaith said, "King Thranduil will be pleased."  
All I could do was groan as I looked as my clothing in the torchlight. My beautiful gown, which only a few days ago was perfect, was now stained beyond repair, and the bottom was ragged and tattered. I cursed as I realized that my cirquelette was not in place. Erualarion laughed as I reached toward my head, and I thought I had lost it for good on the journey.  
Erualarion reached in his pack and lifted the cirquelette out of the small bag. "Looking for this my love?" he said with a smirk as he placed the small band of silver on my head.  
"I refuse to see anyone at least until I can use a comb." I said flatly, and Erualarion pulled that too out of his pack. Gently he began to run it through my hair, and pick the small knots out. I was incredibly grateful of him there, he seemed to understand my need to look somewhat presentable. I had nothing to pin my hair up with, so I placed the cirquelette back onto my head, placing a few tendrils here and there as neatly as I could, and tied the back of my hair into a 'lovers-knot,' a simple trick I had learned as a child. I was finally grateful for all of those lessons and quick preparations that I hated so much.  
Erualarion gently ran his fingers through the trailing ends of my hair, and he turned my head and kissed me deeply. "You have been incredibly kind to me, thank you my love." I managed to choke out as tears began to spring into my eyes.  
The Lady Celeblaith turned once more to make sure that we had not been separated, and I daresay she was surprised at the cirquelette that now rested on my head, and the simple design I had weaved in my hair in only a few moments. "We have reached the main entrance, you must leave the horses here." Celeblaith finished.  
We dismounted and began to walk, by the amount of guards in place I figured we would be close to the Great Hall. When we reached the doorway, Sliinde looked as if he was about to speak, but I already knew what he was going to say. I stepped up to the door and placed my star-blades on the ground, as it is customary to never show your weapons to royalty unless asked to.  
He smiled at me, and everyone around us already knew what to do by now. Everyone dropped their weapons, including Silinde, although there was no need for him to do so. He thought it was only fair. Then he opened the doors to the great hall, and we all made our way in. I forced myself not to tremble, and I also forced myself to look up and forward. I would not hide my gaze anymore, it was open for the world to now see. The violet mark of the dromondae.  
"My dear son!" Thranduil exclaimed, "You have returned, and it seems the Lady Gliren has returned to us too." he gave Gliren and rather odd but warm look, and it made her blush. "Lord Erualarion, 'tis good to see you again!" and then he turned to me, and gasped in amazement as he noticed my eyes. "Who is this fair Lady?" he asked as he warmly grasped my hand and kissed it. I could have feinted at that very moment, and I daresay he noticed, and bellowed out a hearty laugh. He ran his eyes over the silver cirquelette that rested atop my head. "Welcome, I am King Thranduil, and you may know me as a friend if you should like." he finished.  
"Please forgive me my lord, I am in no state for your eyes to rest upon." I said, my voice trembling.  
"Oh I do not care of that, it is quite understandable if you have been traveling with my son." he said, fondly glaring at his son, "He has a tendency to not give anyone a moment to refresh themselves when he is anxious to get home." he said smiling.  
"Now come then and tell me your name, and where you are from! There is much to know about you and I intend on hearing every bit of it!" the great King said with a hearty laugh and a warm smile.  
"I am Oriavanim, the Lady of the lonely Isle of Tol Eressëa, but I shall leave you with only my name until I have had a bath if you do not mind. I am tired and weary and in now way fit or in a state to present myself to you and my tale." I said, giving a curtsy after I spoke.  
He sighed as if disappointed momentarily and then his smile arose again, "Very well then! But I wish a private council with you after you have refreshed yourself!" he replied merrily.  
I nodded and spoke lightly, "As you wish my Lord." Lady Celeblaith led me to the bath chambers where water was already prepared. Not surprised, I knew that Thranduil nigh expected that we would have a want for refreshing and relaxing after our journey from Rivendell and the flight through the forest.  
Immediately I closed the doors and striped my clothing away. Staring in a mirror I examined myself, several scrapes and bruises appearing before my eyes, and, true to his word, Erualarion had been right. I would need a marquist to re-detail my marque, the bottom had been damaged with cuts and some ink had been removed along with small bits of skin.  
I sighed and decided that it was the least of my worries, and I strolled over to the tub and let myself sink into it. Immediately I felt all of the grime, sweat and blood wash away from me. Something had been put in the water, I was sure of it. A relaxant of some sort of which I did not know. Bit my muscles loosened and I became more calm. The weariness that I thought would completely overwhelm me faded.  
I did not forget my meeting with Thranduil, and as much as I wished to stay and relax, I kept to my word and quickly, but thoroughly bathed. I scrubbed every inch of my body, and then took my leave from the tub, and dressed myself in a garment that had been left for me on a stool. I decided that I should not waste anymore time, that Thranduil could have rejected my presence if he wanted, and I would not delay or make him wait.  
Emerging from the bath chambers in a simple garment, not at all fancy, I stared in the mirror. I longed for my clothes that I had to leave behind in Rivendell, and stared at myself in the simple garment that had been left for me by the servants. It was a gift and I would not disregard it.  
"When the lady Culmire returns she will mend your dress." I heard the Lady Celeblaith say, "She is quite a master and fixing things that seem quite impossible to fix." She finished calmly and quite shyly.  
"You have no need to hold your tongue around me, until I arrived in Middle earth I was lucky if someone would take the time to curse my existence. Please come and speak with me, I would quite enjoy it." I said, trying to be merry, but I reckon that Celeblaith caught the pang of hurt in my voice.  
"But you are. you are ROYALTY!" she said in utter disbelief, "They so boldly dare to disrespect you?" she continued, blatantly shocked.  
"Yes I am, but my gift. it is rare, and has never been seen by any of my people. My people have lived in Isolation for ages, and people tend to fear things that seem abnormal or unordinary. I am so. 'Tis not surprising to me, and I understand why I have been treated so. They simply do not understand and they are afraid." I said. There it was, those words. They were afraid, and I had truly come to realize it. "I was afraid to come here Celeblaith, I feared rejection, but my lord Thranduil is kind, and I recognized his patience almost immediately. I am quite happy I came here. I've been here not even one night, and yet I already feel as if I am home." I said, smiling, and I meant what I had said. I felt as if I were home.  
Remembering the promise I had made to King Thranduil, I realized that if I were to get any sleep tonight, that I must attend his council soon. "Forgive me Celeblaith, I must depart and attend to his majesty. I am in his debt for his hospitality and I have made him a promise." I said, "We shall continue this tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Certainly!" she said cheerfully, "I would be most pleased."  
"Then good night, may you have pleasant dreams and a wonderful sleep." I said to her, meaning every word of it. 


End file.
